User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Blocking Hey, God! It's me, Jirachiwish! I just wanted to bring up to you that I got blocked by User:Charitwo for apparent vandalism, and I will only be unblocked in six months time. I am takling to you through this separate user because he has restricted the editing of talk pages. Can you possibly bring this up to the admins, because I never did any vandalism at all. Thanks, Jirachiwish (P.S. can you send the message to my regular talk :User:Jirachiwish, because I will only use this separate account until my blocking is revoked) So, you are saying that I should wait for the six month period to expire, because I think it is unfair that I got blocked. Anyways, can you ask Arrancar or one of the other admins to revoke my block? - Jirachiwish. Hi Godisme! Just wanted to let you know, there are two anime summaries that I finished editing ready to be moved! Thanks in advance! And I think I mentioned in one of your blog posts, but Happy really-belated Birthday! Hirako Suisho (talk) 03:26, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Fight Checks Hey, God! Wow, you're up late! Anyways, can I ask you to check the fight summary articles I have completed, because it is around 1:45 am in Australia, and I am about to go to sleep. Well, only check them if you have to, it is not a necessity. Thank you for helping me with stuff on the wiki. Thanks, 15:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya's Betrayal:Revealed Hey, God! I just wanted to ask for your help on the Byakuya's Betrayal: Revealed fight summary, because it also takes place in episode 241. I want to know whether I should either 1. do a brief summary of the events covered in Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura and Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Sode no Shirayuki or 2. only go up to the moment when Byakuya arrives at the Zanpakutō cave. Can you help me clear this issue up? Thanks, 14:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving Hey, God! Once I have archived the messages, should I delete them from the original talk page? Also, how do you link the archives on the main talk page like on your account? Thanks, 15:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Corner Whoops, I think I left a message about the Grammar Corner under the wrong section on your talk page. Anyways, just wanted to let you know, when you have the time, the two articles I completed editing are ready to be moved. Thanks, Hirako Suisho (talk) 06:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Zaraki trivia issue Series to series comparisons of characters in character trivia sections aren't allowed when there is no referenced proof of any actual connection, right? Could you please talk to User:Cronomatt about their insistent edits to the Kenpachi Zaraki trivia section? They keep trying to add the following text: " Kenpachi was inspired completely off the manga character, Bontenmaru, from the hit manga Samurai Deeper Kyo, who was introduced 2 years before Kenpachi's creation. Kenpachi copied Bontenmaru's scar, his physical build, his casual clothing, his personality, his iron skin, his physical strength, his sword skills, and his beast-like tendoncies. The only thing that was made different was Bontenmaru's hair, which was blonde in Samurai Deeper Kyo while Kenpachi's hair is black." Sorry to bug you over something so petty, but they don't seem to be reading the edit summaries I left as to why I keep removing their post when they go to add it again. .Seshat. (talk) 17:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) "Please stop adding that trivia to Kenpachi Zaraki's page. We do not do comparison's to other series' unless specifically mentioned by Kubo. Any further attempts to add that to his trivia will be reverted. -- GodPray 17:56,5/10/2011" That is impossible. If that is true, we will have to delete enormous sections about Karakura Riser. And what about Miguel, will we not be alowed to point out the obvious connection to Sailor Moon's Tuxedo Kamen and his rose attack? When something is made aparrant to be a tribute, no matter how big or how small, you have chosen to allow it Godisme, like when Chizuru is compared to Tokyo Mew Mew in her Erotic form in the Karakura-Raizer Team. And unlike comparing one pose, were comparing an entire character, full body, personality copy, physical ability copy, clothes copy ripoff that Kenpachi was made from. You could call it honoring bleach by not covering a fatal ripoff, but its also covering up something that is true. You can check the dates of release comparing the first appearence of Kenpachi to Bontenmaru of Samurai Deeper Kyo, or do some research yourself to see its relevant or not. If its less relevant to Chizuru making a Tokyo Mew Mew pose, I'll eat my hat. I apologize for repeatedly updating this, but when I found this, I felt it was relevant enough to go on the page despite Seshat's flawed arguements. Cronomatt (talk) 18:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Bah!! We seem to have uploaded nearly identical images, so I'll stop uploading Episode 321 then!! And don't worry about that user, he moans about the tiniest things and yet has still not contributed anything substantial here!! I guess getting blamed for everything is part and partial of being one of the alert users on the site!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:22, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yes, I remember that!! Ended up a full war between some Bleach forum and here, well more to do with them coming here to vandalise things!! There's probably even more people out there that believe he's alive!! And we were right all along!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I saw that a couple of months ago, so that's great!! Maybe now he understands the pressures of keeping things accurate in Wikis!! Shame it resulted in the removal something from every article when it was actually correct anyway!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Template Help Thank you for teaching me how to do the template! But, is there anyway for me to put it in a box of some sort? I have no idea how to put it into a box. Voice Actors A user named A-stone is putting up a bunch of voice actors under various people. I don't know if this is true, so please look into it. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here''']] (If you wanna talk) 12:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC)